


Love you long time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes to a decision, but will Lex go along with it? Predates Season Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you long time

## Love you long time

by Suzycat

[]()

* * *

For a long time afterwards, Clark would remember that strange, almost silent fuck. Lex's breath ragged in his ear, the sound of his own breath, the way the early morning sun made everything in the room clear as water. He had forgotten things about Lex. The absorbed, almost studious look on his face as he methodically greased Clark's ass and slipped a finger inside him, for one. Lex had always approached Clark's body as a puzzle to be solved, treated Clark's orgasm as the successful completion of a challenging task. There'd been that one afternoon Lex made Clark come four times in a row, not bothering to do so himself, although in the pursuit of his own pleasure he was merciless. Yet his kisses could be heartbreakingly sweet. Tender and harsh at the same time, that was Lex. 

It amazed Clark, always amazed him, how being fucked felt both strange and reassuringly normal. It had never taken them much time to catch each other's rhythm. He tried to say something, but was met with a hand across his lips. Silence was obviously Lex's thing this morning. 

Clark cried out once, when he came. He only knew Lex had come when the other man bit him on the shoulder, hard, hard enough to bruise anyone else. For a couple of minutes they lay together. Clark discovered his own face was wet. He thought the back of his neck was, too, but it might have been sweat. 

He felt Lex pull away then, and not just in body. Clark stayed where he was, with his eyes shut, listening to the snapping sound of Lex's rubber coming off. He knew exactly what Lex was doing - lying on his back, frowning a little as he carefully tied a knot in the condom, dropping it in the wastepaper basket beside the bed. Looking unreachable. 

When Lex finally spoke, it was in the pleasant voice he used for minor acquaintances. 

"I have to take a shower. There's still plenty of food in the kitchen if you want something to eat." 

"I'll make coffee," Clark heard himself say, but Lex was already gone. 

Coffee and toast were about the only things Clark knew how to make. By the time he'd found the bread in the mansion's cavernous, commercial kitchen, and then burned several slices on the grill, the toaster being nowhere to be found, the coffee was overbrewed and bitter. He took it upstairs anyway. 

Lex was dressed and sitting on the coach, reading, or pretending to read, a newspaper. 

"The coffee's disgusting, but it's the best I could do this morning." 

Lex smiled. "I'm on a disgusting food kick at the moment, it seems, so it's probably about right." 

Clark sat on the floor opposite his friend and watched him attack a piece of toast. When hungry, Lex really did eat like a dog. He wondered how an incredibly expensive international education managed to bypass decent table manners. Or maybe eating politely was bourgeois. Who knew? 

"The toast is also disgusting," Lex said with his mouth full. "Thank you." 

"Lex, we have to talk." 

"Look, don't worry about it, Clark," Lex said. "Last night, this morning, mercy sex. It's already forgotten." 

Clark gritted his teeth. 

"Do I get any say in this?" 

Lex leaned back in his seat, studying his hands intently. 

"We agreed it was better if we just stayed friends, Clark. Nothing's changed that I can see. How is Chloe?" 

Clark shifted uncomfortably. "It's not working out. I'm going to break up with her." 

"Because of last night? I seriously advise against it." 

"No, not because of last night, Lex. Or because of this morning, or last month, or any of the other numerous times we've accidentally had sex with each other. Because it isn't working. She's going to be pissed, but if I break it off now we might be able to salvage the friendship. And before you ask, nothing's happening with Lana, either. In fact, the more time I spend with Lana the more convinced I am that we're better off as friends." 

"A lot of people are better off as friends, Clark." 

"Not you and me." 

It was the first time Clark ever out-stared Lex. Lex closed his eyes for a moment, swallowed, then looked back at Clark. His eyes had gone very dark. 

"And how do you figure that one out?" 

"I know how you make me feel, when you're not fighting me like you are now. Nobody else makes me feel that way. I don't want anybody else. And I know you feel the same." 

"It's just sex, Clark. You'd feel exactly the same way about Lana or Chloe if you'd slept with either one of them, which you obviously haven't, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." 

"I know my own mind, Lex. You're treating me like a child." 

"I am not. I'm treating you like a man who deserves the freedom to make his own choices without being caught up in something he may later regret. You're very loyal, Clark. I don't want you staying with me out of a sense of obligation." 

Clark sighed. He stood up, put his hands in his pockets and looked down at Lex. 

"Listen, this is the deal. I want to be with you again, properly this time. I'm not taking no for an answer so I'm just going to stay here until you agree." 

"You'll be here a very long time, then. Your parents will be thrilled." 

"I'll tell them," Clark said. 

"You wouldn't dare." 

"I will. Give me the phone, I'll call them now." 

Lex was deliberately avoiding eye contact, Clark decided. Sitting very still, he looked vaguely chastised. And very uncomfortable. 

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me." Lex regarded him steadily. "I don't love you." 

"You lie really well." 

Lex looked away again. 

"I'll break your heart, Clark." 

"I don't break. I mean, I'm a lot stronger than I look." 

"You must be pretty strong, then. You'll need to be." 

"Is that a yes?" 

Lex lay back on the couch, hands behind his head, and looked at Clark smugly. Clark decided to call his bluff and straddled him. 

"Get off me." 

"Say it, Lex. Say yes. Stop smirking at me." 

Lex laughed. 

"Just get it over with, Lex. Say yes. Say. Yes." 

He was whispering it now, over and over, and he was so close all he could really see was skin, pores and tiny freckles, Lex's teeth because he was still laughing, and the scar on his lip. 

Only when he gave up, and bent his head to kiss his lover's throat, did he feel Lex's mouth at his temple, his lips soundlessly forming a single word. 


End file.
